Behind closed doors
by JJCAL12
Summary: Arnold's curiosity musn't get to him. She asked him nicely not to... but what's really in there?
1. Oh great I'm paired with you

Hey bros! So glad to be back in the Fanfiction website! Figured out how to write stories on here now! Well this is one I had writen a while back and I am ready to bring it to you guys! Hope you like it!

It was a normal day in Mr. Simmons 4th grade classroom. Everyone had taken their seats after a long hard break. They were playing dodgeball on the playground. Harold threw the ball so hard it knocked Eugene back a couple of feet. He did his usual "I'm ok." as they nurse and a couple other kids helped carry him in. It didn't stop them from playin the rest of the time. They all came in muddy and sweaty from the game. Mr. Simmons waited until the whole class filled in when he stood up to start class. "Good after-noon class! I hope you had a good recess! Well today I have a 'special' project for you to do!" he did his usual quotes with his fingers. THe class moaned.

"It'll be a group project! But I will be pairing you up!" the class perked up until he said he'd be pairing them up. 'Oh GREEEAAAT! Everytime Mr. Smiles pairs us up I get put with stupid Football Head! Let's just pray that I get put with Pheobe... I wouldn't even care if I get put with Lila or Sheena! Just not Arnold. I hate being so mean to him. Why can't I be different?" Helga thought. Mr. Simmons opened his mouth with a big smile and said "We will have groups of three! Here's the list!" 'Not with Helga. Not wih Helga. Not with Helga. PLEASE not with Helga!' Arnold thought as Mr. Simmons started reading the list.

"Harold, Stinky, and Sid. Sheena, Lila, and Eugene. Well if he gets back in time for this project." Mr. Simmons went on pairing the most predictable groups until he got down to, of course, Arnold, Helga, and Pheobe. "And our only people left can make a group. Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe."


	2. The oh so boring plans

Arnold and Helga went home, not very happy with being put with eachother. Arnold kept thinking about that one time him and Helga were paired up and she glued feathers to his butt. That was something he'd like to avoid again, or something alike to that. Helga kept thinking about how mean she's been to Arnold lately. She didn't think she was ready to face him one on one (including Phoebe) without bullying him somehow. 'You've got to try. You can't always be like this. He'll never love you back if you keep being mean, again and again. This could be my great start to being nice. What could go wrong?' Helga was thinking about this the rest of the night until she finally fell asleep. Arnold went to bed after supper.

The next day they got up and went to school. "Good morning class! I hope you had a good nights sleep because today you will be doing a lot of planning for your project. Now-" Arnold didn't hear the rest of Mr. Simmons announcement. He was too busy thinking about the bright side of being teamed with Helga. 'I mean there was that other time when we had to spend the night in my greenhouse. It ended in a good way. I mean we left in a good mood. Not fighting... but how much fighting can you do when you're being push out the door by a flood and you have to save eachother.' Arnold came back Earth just in time to hear the important part of Mr. Simmons never ending announcment.

"You must talk with your group and decide who's house you do the project at. You must tell me Where you're going so I can give them the books for the project which I will be choosing what you do it on. Don't worry about your subject." everyone in the room moved their desks toward their groups. Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe sat there in silence for about 10 seconds until Helga spoke. "So are we going to choose a place? I mean we have to make plans or this stupid thing will never get done." Arnold looked at her "Well we can do it at my place, but the boarders are going to bother us. How about you Phoebe?" Arnold said turning to Phoebe. "Oh well as much as I'd love to, my parents aren't to happy about last minute plans." that meant only one person was left. Helga.

They all made plans to go to her house. She didn't care. Surely her parents wouldn't either. At the end of the school day she took the books from Mr. Simmons.(They were going to do their project on the different types of bacteria.) when she got home she threw the books on her desk chair in her bedroom and watched some TV.

***Not such a dramatic ending I know. No cliff hangers here! Next chapter is worth the wait though. I should have it up today. If not then I'll have it up tomarrow. Well have a good life and farewell for now!***


	3. Where did Helga put the books?

The next day was a normal day. It just seemed to drag on. "Class today is your first day of your actual assignment. I want you tonight to go to the selected persons' house and start your work." Mr. Simmons said with his usual cheery voice. Helga just groaned in reply. 'Why do we have to do this stupid paper anyway?' Helga thought.

When the school day ended Arnold and Pheobe followed Helga to her house. They approached her door and before she opened it she turned to Arnold. "Before we go in, Arnold I'm going to ask you not to go in to my room and especially my closet. Ok?" Anrold looked at her with sort of a shock. First off why can't he go in her room and wow she was asking him nicely. "Uhm... ok Helga. I won't" Arnold said with a smile. This made Helga melt inside. She adored his smile.

Before they knew it Helga, Phoebe, and Arnold had been standing outside for almost 10 minutes. Phoebe looked at her watched and had a little 'Homeworks needs to be done!' panic attack and pushed open the door (Almost making Helga fall down) and pulled them inside. They went in the empty living room (Bob was at work and Miriam was in the kitchen, sleeping) and sat their bags down on the floor. "Ugh! I forgot. I put the books upstairs. Pheobe, can you go get them?" Helga said with a lazy moan. "Most certainly!" she said standing. "If you want, I can go get them. No need for you to, Pheobe." Arnold said putting his hand up in sort of a stop sign to Pheobe. "Well if you really want to Arnold. Is that ok Helga?" Pheobe said turning to Helga. "I honestly don't care. Just someone, ANYONE! Go get the books." Helga said, head in her hands, zoned out.

Arnold stood up and walked to the staircase. 'Maybe I should ask her where they are so I'm not looking for hours.' he thought but he turned and looked to see what looked like a fast asleep Helga. 'I'll let her rest. I can find them on my own.' Arnold shrugged and turned to go upstairs.

Arnold looked everywhere, but could not find them. The only place he hadn't looked was Helga's room. 'She asked me not to. Kindly, may I add... but the books aren't anywhere else. They have to be in here.' Arnold thought. He took a courages breath and stepped in.

Mean while downstairs...

"Goodness I wonder whats taking Arnold so long..." Pheobe said turning to the staicase where Arnold stood and hour ago. Pheobe looked at her watch to see what time it was. Matter of fact it had been an hour. "I better go help him. He might be having troubles." Pheobe added. A few seconds after she said that Helga awoke rubbing her eyes and remembering what was going on. Pheobe ran upstairs. She thought 'Arnold would NEVER go somewhere he was asked not to unless he absolutely had to...' Pheobe thought. 'Maybe Helga put her books in her room. Maybe Arnold couldn't find them and went to look there.' she began to think of what would happen, what would Helga do if he had gotten into her closet. Pheobe peeked in Helga's room only to find a wide eyed, jaw dropped, Arnold standing in front of a wide open closet.


	4. Runaway Helga

Pheobe stood there. Not knowing what to do. She can't go get Helga because she'd freak out! She has to take matters into her own hands. Even if her hands where too small to fix this problem.

"Arnold..." Pheobe started. She didn't know what to say. He jumped. Her sudden appearance startled him. "Pheobe!" Arnold said with suprise. He turned to her. His cheeks were as red as an apple. "Pheobe... I-" Pheobe put her index finger up, signaling him to wait. "Arnold... this... this may take you by suprise..." he tried to speak but yet again she wouldn't let him. "Helga asked you not to go into the closet for a reason. She didn't want you to know her feelings about you... or any of this." she waved her hands toward the closet. Arnold hung his head. "I couldn't find the books... there was no where else to look... so I just thought... and well I-" his face reddened more. "I don't know how she'll react to this Arnold. I haven't even been in there." before either of them could say another word they heard a gasp. After that running footsteps and a door slamming followed.

Phoebe and Arnold ran down the stairs to see what was going on. Helga had been listening in on the whole thing. She knew now. She didn't find out the easy way either.

Pheobe looked at Arnold. "We have to find her. You have to apologize." Arnold nodded. They opened the door to the almost setting sun and went of to find Helga.

***You know how much I love cliff hangers ^.^ this one isn't so dramatic though. What will happen next? Predictions anyone? I won't be on until Monday so you'll have to imagine the next chapter! Sorry I won't be on to write. I'll see you the 15th***


	5. We all express our love a different way

"Arnold, you go that way! I'll look over here!" Pheobe said in a paniced voice. Arnold nodded his head and they turned their seperate ways and ran off. Arnold was scared. 'Where could she have gone? I hope she didn't leave town. I shouldn't of opened that closet!' he thought. What seemed like forever looking he thought of somewhere he hadn't looked. 'The park!' he took off at even higher speeds toward the park.

There on a park bench was in fact, Helga. "HELGA!" Arnold yelled. She jumped and spun around to see who was yelling at her, even though she already knew who it was. "What do you want?!" she snapped. He walked up to her. Arnold was sort of scared she was going to bite his head off for this. He went and sat next to her on the park bench. She scooted over to the far end. "To talk to you." Arnold said. "Ok fine. Talk to a crazy person. You won't get far." Helga said. "Don't say that! You're not crazy Helga." Arnold said. "Yeah but you think that don't you?" she said with an annoyance in her voice. "Helga, you know who you're talking to right? Have I ever called anyone crazy? Well except for myself that one time but still." He said. Helga could feel his eyes locked on the back of her head. She turned to face him. "You just don't WANT to think I'm crazy. You do though." Helga said huddling up on the bench. Arnold grabbed her shoulders getting her attention. "Everyone expresses their love in their own ways. You're not crazy you're just unique like everyone else on this planet. I think you're perfect the way you are Helga, not crazy!" Arnold still had a tight grip on Helga's shoulders so she couldn't run, even though she really wanted to. "Well what now because I-" Helga wasn't able to finish her sentence because Arnold had pulled her in and kissed her. Helga was freaking out inside her head. She couldn't make sense of what was really happening. When Arnold pulled away he looked Helga straight in the eyes. "Like I said, everyone has their own way for expressing their love."

***Whew! I'm done! Sorry if I mislead you guys by telling you Gerald was going to have a part in the end, I couldn't find a way to put him in. Or Pheobe for that fact lol I'm not a good person with thinking ahead. Well there you go, my last chapter. Now I get to start the one I've been waiting to start forever! Oh and also sorry I don't have a playlist for this one (Some of you don't really care about those though XD) next one I shall though. See you guys super soon!**


End file.
